lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile (A Great Team)
Crocodile is a young male crocodile. Biography Crocodile is a character who lived under Mufasa's reign. He was a good friend of Simba's. ''A Great Team In ''A Great Team, Crocodile is revealed to be a friend of Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands. As the two are playing with their other friends, Rhino and Zebra, Simba decides to challenge his friends to a contest. But as he continuously beats them in every contest he suggests, Crocodile complains to his friends that the cub only chose contests he'd know he'd win. He suggests to Rhino and Zebra that they turn the tables, but Zebra is hesitant to trust him. Rhino assures Zebra that Crocodile won't bite and the young crocodile heartily agrees. Later, they present their idea to Simba, who is surprised that they want to do more competitions. Crocodile tells Simba that they will participate, so long as they can make the rules. Simba suspects a trick, but agrees to this demand. Not long after this, Crocodile, Simba, and Zebra go against Rhino in a tree trunk rolling contest. At first, Rhino is winning, but after Crocodile and his team mates start to work together, they catch up to Rhino and beat him at his own game. Later, the four friends have a swimming contest and Crocodile streaks ahead. But as they're swimming, Zebra spots a group of older crocodiles swimming towards him. Simba alerts Crocodile, who tells his friends to leave Zebra alone. The older crocodiles ask him why he is siding with a zebra and Crocodile tells them that Zebra had been invited to his father's last birthday celebration. Upon reaching the shore, Crocodile is irritated that he lost the race, but Rhino assures him that they all knew he was the fastest swimmer anyway. The next competition is a race, in which Crocodile lags behind. When Simba must stop to catch his breath, Crocodile catches up to him and proclaims that he is just as fast as his lion friend. Simba tells Crocodile that he's only catching his breath. But as he's peeking over the edge of a hill, he sees Rhino and Zebra cornered at the edge of a gorge by three hyenas. He proclaims to Crocodile that they must save their friends and Crocodile shakily agrees. As the two attack, Crocodile accidentally slips on the hillside and starts a rockfall. The hyenas run away in fear as Crocodile and Simba reunite with their friends. Rhino and Zebra start to thank Simba, but the lion cub reminds them that they never would've been saved without Crocodile's landslide. The four friends run off together, happily proclaiming that they could do anything together. Physical appearance Crocodile has the ordinary crocodile appearance. His scales are lime green and his underbelly is yellow. As far as age goes, he is somewhere in-between childhood and adolescence. Personality and traits Though his personality is not explored, Crocodile is shown to be somewhat competitive and intent on proving his worth. Despite his intimidating appearance, he is one of the few friendly crocodiles who will readily defend his friends from other predators. He is considerably brave, loyal, and willing to go the extra mile to help his friends. Category:Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Males Category:Pride Landers